Dr. Merlot's Island (Horde)
For the Campaign version of this location, see Dr. Merlot's Island. Dr. Merlot's Laboratory 'is a playable location in Horde Mode of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. This map has 4 control centers to protect, and 10 waves to survive. As the waves progress you'll protect two or three control centers, rotating around the map. The Lien boxes are found scattered all over the arena. This map can be used for Grimm Gauntlet. Description Dr. Merlot's Island is an arid island, housing Dr. Merlot's Laboratory. It contains a small cave with goo. Control Center Locations You spawn right in front of Control Center 1 - CC1 - and the Grimm spawn locations are all around the node. This has to be protected until wave 6. The next control center - CC2 - is to the path to the right, on the flat side, and appears in wave 3, staying until the end. The next control center - CC3 - is to the right from CC2, in the cave. This appears on wave 6 and must be protect until the end. The last control center - CC4 - is up the hill to the right of the cave, and to the left of CC1. It appears on the 8th wave and stays until the end. Elevation changes screw up the Grimm's AI, so standing on or across the bridge confuses them, making this an easier CC to protect. You can loop down the hill back to CC1. Tactics For solo, a Blake is recommended. For two player, 2 Blakes is recommended. For three player, 2 Blakes and a Weiss is recommended. For four player, 2 Blakes, a Weiss and a Jaune is recommended. If you're playing Blake, using and spamming her ranged with the stun blade upgrade is strongly recommended. This attack has massive crowd control potential, and goes through walls and objects. If you're playing Weiss, using one of her upgraded ranged attacks is suggested, as she is basically a walking talking turret. If you're playing Jaune, having his Ultimate be the 100% damage boost, failing that, the 50% damage boost, is recommended. If multiple players are present, the Medic skill is also recommended. Dodging and re-positioning will be your friend all throughout Horde Mode, as you need to think quick, and act quicker. While all characters can hold their own in Horde Mode, especially in the hands of a good player, these are the characters that just make it easier to get through, as Horde Mode is significantly harder than Campaign. '''Do not fight near the CCs, as there is a chance of the Grimm also hitting the CC as well as you. Instead, using ranged, pull the Grimm away from their spawn locations to you, and then annihilate them. This is the primary tactic for every Horde Mode match. Don't be afraid to buy turrets, even just the standard machine gun turrets, as all will be helpful. CC1 is best defended from the side opposite the water, or towards CC2, drawing the Grimm in. Do not buy turrets for this control center, as you want to save Lien for ones you'll have to the end. CC2 is best defended by staying on the side closer to CC1, as you have a clear line of sight to all the spawn locations, drawing all the Grimm away. CC3 has a large area which makes this tricky, but if you stand in the entrance all the Grimm spawn right next to you. CC4 has a small area making it hard to keep the Grimm off the CC, but getting their attention then confusing them by heading across the bridge is a low risk stradegy. It's recommend to save enough Lien to buy two turrets here, as that'll handle any Grimm on their own, and you can focus on jumping between CC2 and CC3. Gallery 20190103164422_1.jpg|CC1 20190103172323_1.jpg|CC2 20190103172545_1.jpg|CC3 20190103172828_1.jpg|CC4 Category:Locations Category:Playable Locations